Another Girl Joins in Feudal Era
by RoxZayn Yasha
Summary: Roxanne Kinomoto, an average 17 years old girl who has been transferred to a new school after moving in from US, is friends with Kagome Higurashi. Read on to find out what happens between Roxanne & InuYasha after he senses that she has the smell of Kikyo...
1. The Smell

***Roxanne's POV***

Hi! My name's Roxanne. I'm a 17 years old average student, who happened to just move into Tokyo from Ohio. Honestly, I knew nothing much about Japan, leave alone Tokyo, but I did know one thing; I really loved Japanese people! Anyway, today was my first day in my school here in Tokyo. I made a friend in there who's name is Kagome Higurashi.

One day when me & Kagome were sitting alone in the class before walking out after school, a boy in a bright red kimono walked in. He also wore a cap that kinda made me feel like it didn't really match with the dress he wore.

InuYasha: Hey Kagome, we're in need of you.

Kagome: InuYasha? What're you doing here?

InuYasha: I came here to take you of course.

Kagome: Take me—ah! *nervously looking towards Roxanne* Yes, well, I'll be back home in a minute. Why don't you wait for me there?

InuYasha: I can't, it's important for you to come right away, Kagome.

Kagome: I said I'll be home in a few minutes.

InuYasha: Huh? Something smells…

Kagome: What?

InuYasha walked into the class, sniffing his nose in the air. This all made me go weird. I mean, why was he sniffing the air like a dog? I only blinked my eyes then to realize that this boy had his face only an inch apart from mine.

Roxanne: *both blinked* Kya!

I suddenly gave a slap on his face. I've never been so close face-to-face with a guy like he just stood there before me. My reaction on that was sudden. He crashed on the floor, hitting the desks & chairs behind him as he fell. His eye twitched and so did his fingers while I looked at him nervously.

Kagome: Uh…

InuYasha: Tch. What the heck was that for?

Roxanne: You were being so close!

InuYasha: Just because you had that strange smell!

Roxanne: What do you mean?

InuYasha: Forget it. Let's go, Kagome.

Kagome: *sighs* Well, guess I'll have to leave first, Roxanne.

Roxanne: Huh? Oh, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome.

I waved her goodbye as she left with that boy.

***InuYasha's POV***

Kagome: How come I don't get to spend some more quality time with my family?

InuYasha: Don't complain to me, it's not my fault that you had to be the one who can sense the shards!

Kagome: Hmph! Well anyway, about earlier, what do you mean by a strange smell from my friend Roxanne today?

InuYasha: She… *pause* She smelled... *growls* Forget it.

Kagome: What; But why?

InuYasha: Never mind! Get inside the well already, we need to hurry!

Kagome jumped into the well while I was drowned into my thoughts for awhile; a thought on that girl's smell; smell of Kikyo…


	2. Feudal Era

***Roxanne's POV***

It had been almost a week since Kagome had been absent in school. Since she was the only girl I felt comfortable talking to, I actually felt lonely without her. I decided to go meet her in her home afterschool today. So I did; I walked into the Higurashi Shrine. As soon as I walked up the long stairs till the top, I took a sigh of tiredness.

Roxanne: Phew! I wonder how Kagome & her family manage to get all the way up here every day.

Suddenly I heard a strange noise coming from a smaller shrine cottage.

Roxanne: Huh? What is that strange noise?

I walked up and slid the door open, only to see a lonely well but with some long black hands reaching out to the roof.

Roxanne: *screams* What is that thing?!

I dropped down on the ground as those hands came towards me. Utterly surprised as I was like I had never been in my life, I fainted right there.

The next thing I opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar place.

Roxanne: Wh-Where am I?

I looked to & fro; spotting the square wooden well behind me. Other than that, the place looked naturally green and bright. I got on my feet as I turned myself towards the well, peeking my face down. I could feel my head trying to remember something, until I finally did after a while of thinking hard.

Roxanne: *gasps* I remember I was coming my way to visit Kagome! And then I saw… hands.

Kagome: Roxanne? Is that you?

I turned around to see none other than Kagome standing between the trees in her school uniform.

Roxanne: Kagome?

She wasn't alone; accompanied by her was that same boy whom I had met back in my school a week ago. Kagome walked towards me, dragging her bicycle along.

Kagome: How… How'd you get here?

Roxanne: Oh, I dunno… I don't really remember anything, except something that you may not believe me if I tell you.

***InuYasha's POV***

I blinked my eyes several times before believing the fact that this girl was standing before me. Kagome walked towards her while I traced my mind on _what the heck was she doing here?_ And _How did she get in this time of era?_ But what _really_ intrigued me was her smell… Ever since I set my nose/eyes around her, I could smell Kikyo, and I still did. But then no, it can't be, she can't be Kikyo's reincarnation; Kagome is.

The two girls were continuing to talk under the burning sun as I finally walked up towards them.

InuYasha: *lips pouted a bit* So, what's the story, girl?

I couldn't act really nice or good with her, compared to how I am with other 3 friends' of Kagome's back in her school; I mean _this_ girl slapped me when we first met, and I still held a stupid grudge on that.

***Roxanne's POV***

InuYasha: So, what's the story, girl?

Both girls: Huh?

We both turned to look at the boy coming to us with that question of his', which I didn't really take in. I'll tell you why; I blinked as I moved my eyes over his head. Without thinking twice, I extended both of my hands to touch those ears of his'.

Roxanne: Are these doggy ears?

I heard a soft laugh coming from Kagome while not really noticing the boys' eyes slightly frowned and his lips pouted even more, before swatting my hands off from his ears.

InuYasha: Get your hands off! Hey I asked you a question, didn't you hear me?

Roxanne: Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. *sticks my tongue out* Could you repeat that please?

InuYasha: I asked, what's your story on this; how did you end up being here?

Roxanne: Oh! Well I just explained everything to Kagome, why don't you make her say it for me instead now?

InuYasha: Wha—

Kagome: Yeah sure, I can do that while we walk our way to Kaede's Village, InuYasha.

So the three of us walked our way on a straight tanned road for at least half an hour. Kagome & me both of us explaining my story to InuYasha on the arrival to Feudal Era. By this time, I was with the knowledge that I had been time travelled to the past and Kagome often spent her time here which made her to miss a lot of classes. Although I was informed that she and her group of five others searched the land in search of Shikon Jewel Shards, defeating different kinds of demons every day, I couldn't really believe much. At times I still thought this was all just a dream where I would end up waking up in my own room. I mean to be time travelled and then fight demons? Did such things even existed in that era?


	3. Doubts

***Roxanne's POV***

When we stepped into the Kaede's Village's, I met with the rest of the group InuYasha & Kagome had. An old woman who's name was Kaede kept talking seriously with Kagome & InuYasha about how could I had been able to pass through the well like Kagome. I myself was speechless and I couldn't explain much but only listen, when a voice came beside me.

Miroku: Now that I see you so closely, you are quite a beauty, young girl.

Roxanne: Huh?

I stared at him with wide eyes, this time holding my hand away from slapping this man as my immediate reaction.

Miroku: *taking her hands* Tell me, will you please bear my children?

Roxanne: What?!

I crawled a step back in surprise when I felt something… something moving against my… my eye twitched as I immediately gave a slap on the monk's face. I didn't care; I knew I did the right thing cause of where he was touching me. The room fell silent after the shrill sound of the slap. I glared at him. I saw the red handprint of mine over his cheek, but what really annoyed me more was how he was still gaping at me. That was, until a lady named Sango banged her gigantic boomerang over the monk's head.

Sango: Please excuse this pervert monk, Roxanne; he's always like this when it comes to women.

Roxanne: It's okay. *still glaring at him though*

Kaede: Well, rest assured, I'll go prepare us dinner.

Kagome: I'll help.

They both got on their feet as they walked out of the cottage. I wanted to help too, but for some unknown reason, I stayed inside. Miroku & Sango excused themselves as they walked out into the night as well, followed by the two cute looking demons Shippo & Kirara. Now left inside were me & InuYasha who sitting in front of me. I mentally hoped that he wouldn't act anymore strange, again. Although the air seemed awkward, for me, I continued to stay silent while staring at the flames burning in front of me at the center of a single room.

***InuYasha's POV***

Ah great! Of all the time we have, why is it that everyone had to walk out at the same time? I wasn't being honest with anyone about the scent Roxanne had of Kikyo's, I doubted my own sense of smelling. I kept challenging with my own brain on whether or not to ask her first instead, and after a while I finally broke the silent between us.

InuYasha: Kikyo… *she turned towards me* You know, I still doubt that you haven't really told us everything, about how you ended up getting here.

Roxanne: Why would you think that?

InuYasha: Because it can't be possible that you could be _her_. Even though you carry her scent, I know you're not her. So why don't you tell me the truth?

Roxanne: Her? I don't get what you mean by that. Clearly, I don't understand it myself how did I ended up lying out on the grass when the last I remember was opening the door of a Higurashi Shrine to see hands wriggling out of the well.

I looked at her face, studying her expression. Well how stupid of me to have spoke out loud about she not being Kikyo, of course she has no idea who Kikyo was! However, from what I could sense, I still doubt if she was being completely honest.

***Roxanne's POV***

The door slid open and in entered Kagome, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo & Kirara. Each of them carried their own tray of food while Kagome too placed another tray of food in front of me while Kaede placed InuYasha's tray front of him. I thanked Kagome for the food as I opened apart my chopsticks.

Roxanne: Ittadakimasu~

I took a bowl of rice in my hands and sliced a piece of a fish with my chopsticks then before popping it into my mouth, my eyes caught a glimpse of InuYasha's pouted face looking at me. I blinked as he didn't flicker or move an inch, nor extended to take his food. Seriously, what is up with this dog-boy? Is he really this annoying? I was annoyed with myself already for having me land up in some fantasy world, added up with some pervert monk and a dog who keeps acting & talking weird. But honestly, he was looking at me like a hawk who was about to dive at its prey.

Kagome: InuYasha? Aren't you going to have your dinner?

Oh thanks for the concern, Kagome. I was starting to get goosebumps from the look he was giving me.

***InuYasha's POV***

Just when I was about to question her the most important question, the others entered back inside with dinner. Kaede placed my tray of food in front of me; I noticed that; although, my eyes kept fixed at Roxanne. Her smell… too intriguing… too irresistible… I wish I could get rid of my feeling, either that or the sense of my smell.

Our eyes met before Roxanne could pop her first bite of fish into her mouth, and I could see that her hair grew taller. I inwardly smirked as I guessed she must have got the shivers just now cause of my looks.

Kagome: InuYasha? Aren't you going to have your dinner?

I kept silent for another second. From those two options, I chose to get myself away from her as much as possible, for tonight. Maybe things might settle down a little the next day. I got on my feet.

InuYasha: I'm not hungry tonight.

Without saying anything much, I walked out of there then immediately made my way a bit further from there as I ended up stopping myself on the tree top. This did make me feel a little better. So I decided to get my evil slumber here tonight.


	4. The Dream

***InuYasha's POV***

Kikyo: InuYasha! InuYasha!

InuYasha: *waking up* Kagome?

I opened my eyes to see the village burning in flames. _What the…?_

Kikyo: InuYasha!

I looked down to see Kikyo standing beside the tree I was sleeping on. I quickly got on my feet, hearing the cries of the villagers in the distant as I jumped down to stand in front of her.

InuYasha: Kikyo, what're you doing here? And… what happened? Why is the village on fire?

Kikyo: I'll explain everything soon; But right now we have to get out of here, and quickly. We can't be seen by anyone, especially not by Naraku! His poisonous bees are searching for the shards. Let's move!

InuYasha: Naraku?

She took my hand and began dragging me along in her running pace but I stopped right there before we disappeared into the forest.

InuYasha: Kikyo, stop. I can't go like this.

Kikyo: I'll explain everything to you once we're in a safe side, InuYasha.

InuYasha: But I can't leave Kagome & the others behind.

Kikyo: What?

This was a total hard thing for me to speak out, to be honest, knowing how she disliked them all. But truthfully, I can't show my back on them then leave them behind. Of course whatever the reason Kikyo may have in her mind or whatever plot Naraku may be up to, none of my friends would forgive me if I ran away like this… with Kikyo.

Kikyo: InuYasha—

InuYasha: Kikyo, I can't abandon my friends.

Kikyo: What are you talking about? Who friends?

InuYasha: *blinks*Of course you know who I'm talking about.

Kikyo: No, I don't. Come on InuYasha, we don't have time for this!

And suddenly I could hear someone else calling out my name, and the voice was coming from the burning village. I turned around, pricking my ears higher. _That sounds like Kagome…_

Kikyo: InuYasha, are you coming with me or not?

I only turned my head around to look at Kikyo, her face showing confusion as well as frustration & anger. I felt myself in dilemma for a second, until… my head started to hear other voices too— of Shippo?

Shippo: It seems to me like he's in his dreamland, Kagome.

Kagome: Hm… well we need to hurry. We can't stay here for long; we need to hurry with everything.

_What?_

Myoga: Allow me.

The flee jumped on my cheek but before it could suck a single drop of my blood, I squished him with my hand as I woke up. _So it was just another one of those same dreams again…_

Myoga: *comes to his normal shape* Oh how lucky of you, Master InuYasha, you didn't had to get awoken by getting your blood sucked.

I got on my feet as I looked towards the village which was looking calmer than I had ever noticed.

Kagome: InuYasha, we're leaving in few minutes. *packing up her bag*

Shippo: InuYasha does sleep a lot these days.

InuYasha: What's your problem?

Shippo: Nothing; I was merely stating a fact about you.

InuYasha: At least I don't have a same fact about you such as a tiny demon.

Shippo: Hey, that was a total mean thing of you to say!

InuYasha: I didn't start it. Now why don't you start crying?

Shippo: I don't cry over your foolish thoughts!

InuYasha: But at least—

Kagome: InuYasha, SIT BOY!

InuYasha: Gah! *falls face down from the tree* Hey… what the hell was that for!?

Roxanne: Whatever it was for, I think it was quite an impressive thing, Kagome.

Kagome: Roxanne? *chuckles* Thanks…

InuYasha: *frowning towards the newbie* _Damn… I forgot she was with us…_


	5. Roxanne's First

***Roxanne's POV***

I looked towards the ever-frowning face of InuYasha's; his eyes once again that seemed to have glued upon me. I simply turned my back on them all before preparing to leave first.

Roxanne: Well I'll be waiting for you all with Miroku & Sango.

Shippo followed me down the track by the exit where Miroku & Sango were waiting already with Kaede as well. We waited for few minutes until Kagome came marching forward with InuYasha's face looking grumpier. I guess Kagome must have said a word or two to piss him off further? We bade farewell to Kaede and walked on until the village got out of range. I kept myself walking beside Kagome all the while, while InuYasha led at the front.

Kagome continued to share her adventures here in Feudal Era, how she first met with InuYasha, the purpose of her being here, and basically everything that I thought I needed to know to understand more about this Era & our journey.

We all continued to walk and to everyone's surprise, there was no sign of any demons or jewel shards around. I tried to change the subject from what I was gossiping with Kagome.

Roxanne: Say Kagome, is InuYasha always like this?

Kagome: Huh?

Roxanne: The frowning face?

Kagome: Oh… Well yeah, to be honest, he is always frowning and most of the time angry with little things.

Roxanne: How can you stand him I wonder?

Kagome: Well…

Roxanne: *whispers* You love him?

Kagome: *blushes madly* Wh-Wha-What-!?

Roxanne: Aw… I know you do!

I giggled at her flushed face as I called to the boy walking in silent from of us all.

Roxanne: InuYasha, you're being quiet, unlike to how Kagome defined you to me.

Kagome: Hey—

InuYasha: *turning his face half-ways* What?

Roxanne: Why don't you tell me something as well; like if you have someone you fancy?

InuYasha: *glares with beady eyes* _

Roxanne: Seems like you didn't get my question. To say it straight, do you love anyone?

Now I saw his cheeks turning slightly red as he looked back ahead at the road.

Roxanne: You're as shy as a fox, unlike our Shippo.

InuYasha: It's none of your business.

Roxanne: I know you fancy-

Kagome: Hey, I see a roof there! Maybe it's a restaurant or a place where we can eat?

Shippo: Yeah, I'm starving.

Kagome: Why not go check?

Shippo jumped off from Kagome's back as they both made their way past InuYasha. But honestly, I myself didn't see any roof. _Sigh_ Maybe they both were trying to distract my subject? But suddenly out of nowhere but from the sky, a lightening came in from of the two running figures, making them fall back.

InuYasha: Kagome!

He took one jump and reached where Kagome & Shippo were while I stopped my steps there, frozen in shock & fear. Looking up, I saw black clouds coming in closer and a sound of evil laughter approaching.

Shippo: Can't be… they're back?

Two figures were floating in the sky, looking down on all of us.

InuYasha: *growls* The Thunder Brothers.


	6. Trouble Trouble

***Roxanne's POV***

Two figures were floating in the sky, looking down on all of us.

InuYasha: *growls* The Thunder Brothers.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned to see that it was Miroku.

Miroku: You okay, Roxanne?

I simply nodded as I felt my voice gone due to shock.

Sango: Who could these two be now?

Miroku: I don't know, but they sure don't look like good guys.

***InuYasha's POV***

I had to keep myself steady for a while for I didn't believe what my eyes were showing me… The Thunder Brothers whom I had destroyed almost a year ago were now standing front of us.

Hiten: I hope you remember me & my brother Manten here, half demon.

InuYasha: *growls* How could I forget you two…

Hiten: *smirks* So you got good memories for a half demon; I thought half demons had half brains if not all.

The two of them shrilled in their annoying sort of laughter that got on my nerves. The other one named Manten seemed to look a complete different, maybe it's his hair that's grown, unlike before when he was a bald one.

Kagome: *whispers* InuYasha, I can sense two jewel shards on each of their foreheads.

InuYasha: What?

Manten: Me & my brother are basically here to destroy the three of you.

InuYasha: *pulls out his Tetsaiga* That's what you think!

I charged towards them then sprung myself in the air to perform my Wind Scar; but before I could, I was hit by Hiten's lightening bolt that pushed me all the way back to where Roxanne and the others were, but luckily landing on Kirara's back.

Kagome: InuYasha!

Kagome & Shippo came running towards me but were stopped by Manten as he stood in their way.

Manten: You two are my opponents like the last time. I'm going to get the revenge for what you did to me last time.

Kagome: You and your stupid hair! *pointing her arrow at him* I'm going to shave you real good and make you bald again.

InuYasha: Damn… Miroku, Sango, can you two take care of Kagome? I'll have the other one to take care of.

Miroku: We sure can, but you sure you're going to take on the other one all by yourself?

InuYasha: Of course!

Without saying anything further, I rushed back at the elder one with my Tetsaiga once again.

***Roxanne's POV***

So they've each resolved to fight, except for me. Honestly, I've no weapon to deal with demons and plus, I'm not experienced even if I had one. To be reasonable, I'm just an ordinary girl!

Miroku: Let's go, Sango.

Roxanne: Hey, what of me?

They both looked at me like they saw someone unexpected, like this is the first time we're meeting.

Miroku: Right… Sango, you go deal with the one Kagome and Shippo are dealing with. I'll take Roxanne to the nearest village that's only few roads away.

Sango: Huh?

Roxanne: What?

No way am I going to go somewhere alone with this pervert!

Roxanne: I think it'll be safer if I just get there with Kirara or Sango, but not with you Miroku.

Miroku: Why would you say that?

Sango: How oblivious of you, Miroku.

Roxanne: Because you're a perv, Miroku…

Kagome: AAAHHHH!

Shippo: Kagome! Fox Fire! *at Manten*

I glanced at Kagome being thrown away before getting struck by Manten's lightening spear.

Roxanne: *gasps* Kagome!

InuYasha: What the hell you two doing still whispering there!? Miroku! Sango! *gets slashed on his arm by Hiten's spear*

Hiten: Don't get distracted, mutt!

Sango: HiraiKotsu!

She threw her boomerang towards Manten who seemed to be unaware of it; which struck nowhere physically but had cut down his long plaited hair.

Manten: *moves his hand over his head then feels his hair had been cut off* No… NOOOOO! My beautiful hair… what did you do my beautiful hair!? You too shall pay the same price for that, girl!

Sango: Come, if you can, demon.

As that hair obsessed demon came our way, I took few steps back before getting hit on Miroku's chest, who immediately carried me then literally threw me on Kirara's back. I blinked at him in surprised.

Miroku: Take Kagome & Shippo along, me & Sango will take care of this one.

Roxanne: But Miroku—

Miroku: Go, Kirara!

_What?_

Kirara hissed before hopping towards the fainted Kagome whom I picked up as Shippo jumped on the yellow cat's back behind me. Then the four of us flew our way to the nearest village as Miroku had mentioned.


	7. Kouga's Wolves

***Roxanne's POV***

Kirara had us landed front of an inn as soon as we entered the village. I took Kagome inside a room as she still lay fainted and I immediately kept on some of the medicines Kagome had it carried in her backpack. After the medication was done, I moved my eyes towards the little fox demon who carried a small face due to sadness.

Roxanne: Are you okay, Shippo? You're not hurt anywhere I hope.

Shippo: I'm okay; But am worried about Kagome.

Roxanne: She'll be fine.

Shippo: Yeah, but I couldn't do anything to save her.

Before I could say anything else, a scream was heard from outside.

Roxanne: *standing up* What was that?

Shippo: A scream of fear, I presume.

I ran out of the room, followed by Shippo & Kirara, to see pack of wolves growling at the villagers.

Shippo: Wolves?!

Roxanne: What's with them – why are they here?

Woman: Help!

One of the wolves were barring its teeth at a woman, ready to pounce at her.

Roxanne: Hey, get away you stinky wolf!

I threw a rock at it, making it turn at me then. I stopped as fear suddenly crawled within my body.

Roxanne: Why did I just do that…?

That wolf then suddenly charged towards us and I fell behind on my back but Kirara sprang herself in between me and that wolf. The wolf didn't stop as it jumped at us but to an unexpected matter, it was blown away from us and it whimpered as it hit the ground.

Kouga: The heck is going on here?

I blinked to see a boy of InuYasha's age appear out of nowhere front of us.

Shippo: Kouga?

Roxanne: You know this guy?

Kouga turned around to look at us and I kept looking in silent at his beady blue eyes & his tail.

Kouga: Well aren't you that little fox demon who's friend with Kagome? What brings you here?

Shippo: The question is for you to answer, Kouga; What's with your wolf pack attacking the villagers!?

Kouga: Don't yell your question at me. I've no idea myself; they've all been travelling and doing their own thing without listening to a word I say.

Roxanne: *dusting myself as I got on my feet* So these are your wolves?

Kouga: They were; *looking at Roxanne from head to toe* And who might you be? You're not Kagome.

Roxanne: No, I'm Roxanne; Kagome's friend.

Kouga: Say, is Kagome around?

Shippo: That's not for you to think of right now. First of all, make your wolves to stop attacking the village, whether they listen to you or not!

Kouga: Tch! seriously, you're a pain in the ass, little brat.

Suddenly one of the wolves gave a long howl, as the other wolves followed after it then they all immediately made a pace out of the village on the opposite side. We all kept staring as the wolves went out of sight.

Miroku: Roxanne! Shippo!

Shippo: Miroku! Sango!

I gave a sigh of relief as Miroku & Sango came running towards us.

Shippo: Are you two okay? Where's InuYasha?

InuYasha: Right here.

InuYasha was kneeling on the ground as he examined the wolf who was blown off by Kouga earlier.

InuYasha: Did something happen here? Huh—Kouga?

Kouga: Heh~ why are you surprised? I hope you hadn't lost your sense of smell!

InuYasha: What the hell you doing here!?

Kouga: I was merely passing by trying to track down why my wolves haven't been listening to me lately. Anyway, I got to rush. I'll catch ya mutts later!

He disappeared in the gust of wind.

Sango: Did he say his wolves haven't been listening to him?

InuYasha: Who cares!? That's his own little problem! Where's Kagome, Shippo?

Shippo: She's resting inside.

We stepped into the room where Kagome was still laid asleep. That whole time till the night came, InuYasha, Miroku & Sango told about how they once again got rid of the Thunder Brothers, which was surprisingly helped by Sesshoumaru aswell, but stating that he had his own purpose on doing so and that there was no room about helping any of them in defeating these Thunder Brothers. As dinner arrived, Kagome finally woke up.

Everyone: Kagome!

Kagome: Uh… where am I? What happened?

Sango: You were hurt by Manten, remember anything?

Kagome: Oh… Oh yes, so they're finished?

Sango: Yeah, luckily.

As I ate my tray of dinner, I excused myself before stepping out of the room to get my face wash at the well which was situated behind the inn.


	8. Key to Breaking the Curse

***InuYasha's POV***

Thank god Kagome's finally awake! I was starting to get even more worried than I already was. She smiled at me and I gave a small smile back at her.

InuYasha: Before I forget, I got the jewel shards from those two right in their foreheads like you told, Kagome.

I gave the shards to Kagome who kept it in her safe bottle. As soon as I finished with my dinner, I walked out of the room and I could feel everyone's eyes following after me as I closed the door behind me.

That night, I needed to think about something… about what Sesshoumaru had told me before departing from us today after destroying the Thunder Brothers.

~Flashback~

(Dying) Hiten: Y-You'll pay for this later, half breed… the same goes to you too, Sesshoumaru… *disappears in dusts & ashes*

InuYasha: Heh~ like that day'll ever come back again.

Sesshoumaru: Don't be certain, InuYasha.

InuYasha: What?

Sesshoumaru: After seeing them revive from their corpse, you still haven't figured out something?

InuYasha: What do you mean by that?

Sesshoumaru: Foolish little brother... I thought you might've grown your brain by now. I'm not interested in answering to you, but I'll only tell you this, that girl whom you have in your group, she is the key in breaking out your curse.

InuYasha: What the hell curse?

Sesshoumaru: Being a half-demon is something as disgusting as being cursed.

InuYasha: Not clearly! And what do you mean by Kagome being the key to breaking my curse?

Sesshoumaru: *smirks* You're a disappointment as always, InuYasha. *fades off*

~End of Flashback~

I stared up at the starless sky, the half moon right over my head. My head got filled with different thoughts on the thing Sesshoumaru told me… the curse and the girl…

***Roxanne's POV***

I came back refreshed after having my face washed and ready to get into some sleep for the night but before I entered my room, I saw InuYasha by the porch outside his own room which was just beside mine. He looked like he was in some deep thought…

Roxanne: Hey, InuYasha?

InuYasha: *turns* Huh?

Roxanne: You're not sleepy tonight?

InuYasha: *sighs* I was only… *grunts* Never mind.

He turned around then disappeared into his room. I blinked at the image where he had been standing while staring at the sky. Seriously, why does he look offended or annoyed or angry whenever _I'm_ _around him_? I slightly pouted my lips before walking into my own room.


	9. Her Dream

The next day I woke up to find InuYasha's eyes staring down at me as he stood by the door. I plunged myself up in a startle as I shot a glare at the boy while covering myself with the blanket.

Roxanne: The hell you staring at me for?

InuYasha: Erm… you've been talking in your sleep.

Roxanne: What?

InuYasha: Don't you know what that means?

Roxanne: Of course I—

Kagome: Roxanne, are you awake yet—Huh? InuYasha?

Kagome walked in and she blinked at InuYasha.

Kagome: What're you doing here, InuYasha?

InuYasha: Listening to your friend talking in her sleep.

I gaped at him while continuing to glare at him as he slipped out of the room. I noticed Kagome had the same expression as mine, but only that she carried more of a surprised look than I did.

Roxanne: Your boyfriend really is annoying, Kagome!

Kagome: Wha-? *blushing madly* He's not my boyfriend!

Roxanne: Yeah, of course not.

I replied sarcastically as I got up from the futon and started to wash my face from the wooden bowl of water that was kept beside me.

Kagome: Well, we'll have out breakfast then we'll be taking off soon after.

I nodded at her as she left the room.

***InuYasha's POV***

At first I wasn't sure if I had heard it right, but as I continued to hear, I'm now sure that I _did_ hear her say both my mother & father's name in her sleep. I met up with Miroku outside his own room as I was trying to getaway from those girls' questioning faces.

Miroku: InuYasha, you look tensed than usual.

InuYasha: Well what do you expect?

Miroku: Did something happen?

I didn't reply as I walked past him. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to answer anyone; except for myself and _her _alone. I would've questioned her, but I couldn't since Kagome walked in. I just need some air I felt.

_~Flashback~_

_(Of Roxanne talking in her sleep)_

_Roxanne: I'm the priestess of this village. Inu No Taishou, you have no right to take away what belongs to me; If you must, I may not be able to seal you with my power, but I will not hold myself from sealing your beloved Izayoi._

_~End of Flashback~_

Kagome: There you are, InuYasha. I've been looking all over for you. The breakfast's ready, come on.

I realized that I was standing by the bridge that would lead us to the other side of the road, which we will come by after the breakfast. I turned around as I followed Kagome in silence.


	10. Strange Encounter

***Roxanne's POV***

I could've just slapped his face once again. I kept thinking to myself as I grumpily had my breakfast, practically in a hurry before Kagome came back with that boy, and fortunately I did. I excused myself to leave the room first as Miroku, Sango & Shippo's eyes blinked after me. Not bothering to clear their vague mind, I quickly slid the door open and stepped out, but only to bang on none other than InuYasha's chest. I took a quick step back, glaring at him as he glared back at him. I practically kept shooting a still glare at him for a second, while he carried a perplexed face along. Soon after, I slipped myself out of the room as I heard Kagome call out to me but I forced myself to ignore her. If anyone had to ask me why I was so much pissed off at the moment, I honestly have no reasonable idea. The root cause indeed is because of the annoying pushy act InuYasha kept showing me, and I guess I couldn't stand that for a long time. It may sound lame, but that's just how I am. I slipped on my bag pack from my room then stood by the porch as I waited for them all to finish their meal. Finally in few minutes, they all came strolling to where I was.

Kagome: Sorry to keep you waiting, Roxanne.

Roxanne: That's okay; it was good for me anyway.

I smiled at her before taking a quick glance at InuYasha who was facing away.

Kagome: So then, the next spot we need to get around to is towards the West.

And so we strolled in our own pace; I kept walking beside Kagome & Shippo, led by InuYasha and followed by Sango & Miroku.

Roxanne: Hey Kagome, would you teach me sometime?

Kagome: Huh?

Roxanne: To use bow & arrow.

Kagome: Oh! Oh this? *holding on her bow*

Roxanne: Yeah, they look like the weapon I could use it too. I mean, I can't really be screaming and hiding in a corner whenever we're attacked by any demon.

Kagome: I can teach you of course, but then…

Roxanne: But what?

Kagome: Huh—oh never mind. I'll teach you when we're not really on a search of the jewel shards.

Roxanne: You would really?

Kagome: Sure.

Roxanne: Thanks!

I smiled in content. I had been thinking of being useful in some sort of a way during our journey. In the mean while, as me & Kagome were joking about some things, we both almost bumped on InuYasha's back.

***InuYasha's POV***

Kagome: InuYasha?

InuYasha: …

Miroku: What is it?

InuYasha: It's a demon, I can smell it.

I had been getting a _very _familiar scent of a demon not long while back but I had to stop on my track when I smelt blood altogether aswell.

Miroku: A demon you say? So where is it?

Miroku's question was replied as that demon jumped out of the forest right in front of us, baring its' large teeth at us which were covered in blood – a huge white fluffy dog.

Kagome: *gasps* But isn't that…

InuYasha: Sesshoumaru.

Sango: Why is he in his true form?

Miroku: Something just doesn't feel right.

I immediately pulled out my Tetsaiga, ready to slash him if he jumped at us.

InuYasha: Alright Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?

It only kept standing there, glaring and baring and growling at us, but not a sound of a reply. I felt strange inside. Why is he only standing there growling?

InuYasha: Peh~ Well looks to me like you've turned into a wild animal who can only growl now.

I kept staring at its' eyes which I caught moving its way behind me – at Roxanne. It then suddenly got into a position as if to pounce at us. And then it did all of a sudden, but right way back behind us then vanished into the thick forest behind us all.

...

_Huh?_

***Roxanne's POV***

As soon as InuYasha said that there was a demon nearby, all I felt was a strong heartbeat and a panic. I tried hard on not to show it, but as the demon all of a sudden jumped front of us, I gave a shriek of panic with a gasp. As I heard InuYasha addressing this demon as Sesshoumaru and talking to it, I felt Kagome taking her bow in her hand. I internally, badly wished I had a weapon of my own so to protect myself or us all? I looked at the large white dog demon again to see its' eyes fixed on me this time. I suddenly felt numb and cold, as my mind suddenly went black. And all I felt was hitting my head on Sango's chest behind as I fainted.


	11. Send Her Back

***Roxanne's POV***

I woke up with a shrieking gasp. I was sweating, and my heart was thumping hard in my bosom. My whole body was practically shaking and I felt cold on the tip of my fingers and toenails. My vision was quite unclear as I breathed like as if I was just pulled out from the drowning water. Then I felt hands grip my body and I could also hear Kagome calling my name. Turning my head to the side, I saw Kagome beside me. And that we were inside some kind of a small room.

Roxanne: K-Kagome? What happened to me? *still gasping for air*

Kagome: Calm down, Roxanne, you had fainted because you were sick.

I looked at her, perplexed. _Fainted? Sick?_ I had never fainted in my life till now, and so I thought sweating and gasping for air must be symptoms of suddenly waking up then?

Kagome gave me a glass of cold water which I drank immediately.

Roxanne: How long have I been laid?

Kagome: Well, a couple of days.

I widened my eyes that it almost made me choke.

Roxanne: You're joking, right?

Kagome: No; But how you feeling now?

Roxanne: *creases eyebrows* I'm… fine. Why did I faint though? I mean… I don't remember being sick at all either.

Kagome: We really have no idea; we thought you might know something.

I kept quiet. I didn't know why either. I could feel Kagome's eyes fixed on me for a long time but I avoided her gaze.

Roxanne: Where are the others?

Kagome: They're all asleep in their own rooms.

I let out a soft sigh as I held onto my head. Seeing my gesture, Kagome suggested me to sleep as she gently pushed me back on the futon. Not protesting, I nodded and shut my eyes. My head felt heavy and my body was still shivering a little. After a while of silence except for the crickets outside, I fell asleep.

InuYasha: We can't keep staying here—at least I can't! We've been staying here for days doing nothing in this same small village, Kagome. Why don't we just send her back to your own world already?

Kagome: You're being too loud, InuYasha. Stop complaining, she just woke up the other night somehow and she's still sick if you ask me.

InuYasha: This is why I'm telling you again to _send her back_, Kagome! *mumbles* She can't even fight.

I had woken up to an argument that was happening right outside the room where I was. I'm usually not the kind to eavesdrop or listening to matters that didn't concern me, but this one I did since it _did_ concern me; because the arguers were arguing about _me_. What I felt was real bad; but I knew InuYasha was right; I couldn't stay here. I was holding them back from what they were looking for, and I was being useless, helpless, and a coward. As the two of them kept arguing, I decided to take my leave. Swinging on my bag, I slid the door open as the arguers stopped arguing in seeing me. I shot them both a bitter smile.

Kagome: Roxanne?

I faced them both; Kagome carried gaped at me in fret while InuYasha didn't even look at me for more than a second.

Roxanne: InuYasha's right, Kagome; I'm just being a burden to you guys. I need to leave.

Kagome: No! *holding onto both my arms* You don't have to, I'm sure you're here for a reason, Roxanne.

Roxanne: Maybe? *chuckles* But it's been days already like you said, and there's nothing for me to do at all. I'm keeping you all behind from collecting whatever you're looking for.

Kagome: Don't be like this, don't listen to—

Roxanne: Kagome, I personally don't want to hang around with you guys.

There. I said it. I forced myself to say something untrue. I was scared & helpless being with them, but I still enjoyed walking with them like I had. She shook her gaped face while I turned my back on them to trot away. I didn't really care if I might end up going the right path, but I kept going without turning back, without being stopped by anyone.


	12. The Furry Baboon Talks!

***InuYasha's POV***

InuYasha: It's not my fault, she too decided on this.

Kagome: But I had warned you about being too loud, hadn't I?

I grunted in annoyance as I walked away from her constant whine. To be honest, I hadn't really meant when I said Roxanne should be sent back. It was true that every time she was around, her scent bothered me more than anything; but nevertheless, it's true that she didn't happen to be able to come to _this_ era for nothing.

Me, along with Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara & Shippo were walking the tanned path that looked like in the middle of nowhere except for the wrecked houses and huts on either side of us once in a while. My thought suddenly wondered towards the day back when Roxanne was talking in her sleep as she spoke my parents' names aloud. I continued to think until—

Kagome: InuYasha!

Turning backward to where the others were, I see no one. _Huh?_ _Kagome?_ I sweat-dropped in shock as I found myself standing here alone.

InuYasha: Kagome! Miroku! Sango! Shippo!

Kagome: InuYasha…

InuYasha: Kagome?

I turned around to where the voice came from and there was not Kagome but Kanna standing there instead.

InuYasha: Kanna?

Suddenly the bright sky became dark and I saw something white floating towards me. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized her…

InuYasha: Kagura…

Kagura: Long time no see, half-demon.

InuYasha: What're you doing here? What did you do to Kagome & the others?

I asked her as I put my hand over the sheath of Tatsaiga, ready to pull out if she made any move at me.

Kagura: Naraku wants to see you. If you want to see your friends, you'll find them there, that's exactly where Kanna sent them just now.

InuYasha: What?

The sky turned back to normal bright blue and I scrunched my eyes due to the brightness. I looked up at where Kagura was a while ago, but she wasn't there anymore. Darn it! I gritted my teeth as I had no choice but to get to Naraku's castle.

***Roxanne's POV***

I hope I was walking the right way. I was currently walking through the vines in some forest. I was with minor cuts already on my arms because of some sharp thorns on this dark forest that looked nothing similar. I should turn back, maybe? But that was no option, I made a choice not to be around them and plus, I also snapped at Kagome on not wanting to be with any of them. I just had to speak too much, things I don't really mean at all. I sighed as I finally stepped out of the dark forest, making me trip on the road as I did.

Roxanne: Ow… what a mess of me…

I stood on my feet and dusted myself when my seventh sense something – as if there was someone eyeing on me, from somewhere. Looking around, there was certainly no one visible. I shrugged the sense off and began walking the path that _might_ lead me to the well. As I kept walking, I saw something – or someone – standing in the middle of the road. I stopped moving. I saw white fur body with a face of a baboon standing there still. It gave me the creeps as I wondered if my eyes were deceiving me or is what I'm seeing a real thing…

Naraku: You must be Roxanne.

I gasped as my body shivered from toe to head. The furry baboon talks! And how does it know my name?

Roxanne: Um…

Naraku: I'm sorry if I frightened you. My name's Naraku, and I happen to be in search of someone.

Roxanne: Um… someone?

Naraku: And that is you, Roxanne. I have been searching for you.

Roxanne: *gulps* for me? Why?

Naraku: You must be wondering why a girl like you have slipped into this age of Feudal Era, haven't you?

I blinked at what he said. How does he know of that too?

Roxanne: Um…

Naraku: If you come with me, I can tell you your purpose on being here. *extending out a hand* Would you like to?

I widened my eyes this time to see the furry baboon extending out a _human_ hand.

Roxanne: Wh-What are you? I thought you were a talking baboon.

Naraku: *few seconds of silence* I'm a human, of course.

I turned my eyes away from the hand he was extending at me. Somehow it made me the right to reject, but on the other hand, I had a huge desire to know why was I able to come here just like Kagome. I kept myself silent except for the thoughts chorusing in my mind. After a few minutes of silence, I took the hand he was quietly extending at. Then we both suddenly disappeared from the scene.


	13. Who's Shadow Is That?

****_(( Hey everyone, I'm so sorry the update of this time took such a long time than usual. My new semester only started & I've been pretty busy with the school openings & first classes. But now that I'm finely accomodated back into the classrooms, um... AM BACK! lolz... Thank you as well to each & every one of you who have been continuing to read my story. It's practically my first fanfic, and I always try to do my best, especially for you all. Thankyou! Much love! Xxxxx ))_

***InuYasha's POV***

InuYasha: _Damn that Naraku! Just wait till I get my hands on him. I hope Kagome & the others are alright._

I kept jumping from tree-to-tree and rock-to-rock without stopping until I reached to the dark mosque where Naraku resided. Without having any second wasted for a stop, I finally reached there. As soon as I jumped over the wall within the ground, I yelled out Naraku's name while searching my glaring eyes on all four sides.

InuYasha: Naraku! I'm here as you asked, let go of Kagome & the others, now!

Kagura: What's the rush?

The wind demon Kagura flew past me with the usual smirking face she carried as she landed in front of the entrance which I was certain that Naraku was hiding in the room behind that door where Kagura was.

InuYasha: Where the hell is he?

Kagura: Such impatience you are, half-demon. For you, I'm afraid you're too early. Naraku's still dealing with your little friend inside. Until then, why don't you & I have some time to kill?

And in the blink of an eye, Kagura swayed her white fan, throwing InuYasha backwards before he could do anything.

InuYasha: Damn… *pulls out his Tetsaiga while standing back on his feet* It's no use trying to force out anything from this wind-demon. WIND SCAR!

A heavy slash of my Wind Scar went her way but she dodged it, no surprise there. My attack went cutting through the mosque's one edge of the roof. I saw her flying not very far from me and I prepared to launch my second Wind Scar again but Kagura hit on me instead. Unexpectedly – right on my face with her sharp fan. Either it was a teleport or my eyes were too slow. I won't accept that she was too fast. I growled in frustration.

Kagura: You're getting slower each time I kill time with you, InuYasha. What's wrong? Too much of babysitting your friends that you don't get to train for yourself?

This made me even more frustrated. I angrily stomped on my feet as I launched Shock Wave this time.

InuYasha: Shock Wave!

It went charging at her, but surprisingly, before it could go even a few steps forward, the Shock Wave vanished in thin air.

InuYasha: What the…? *blinks*

The smoke that was caused by my Shock Wave was slowly fading and I could see a shadow of another figure standing there. But it wasn't Kagura. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to see the face of the new figure. Not too long after, I widened my eyes when I saw the person who most likely had been the one to stop my Shock Wave.

InuYasha: … Roxanne?


	14. This Isn't Her Purpose!

***InuYasha's POV***

I didn't believe what my eyes were showing me; I just _couldn't_ believe it!

Kagura: Should I leave this dog for you to care, Roxanne?

Not saying a word, Roxanne's left hand was suddenly forming a sparkle of lightening ball that was fitting on her palm. I narrowed my eyes closer as I had held onto the sheath of my Tetsaiga tighter. Then in another second, I was almost, by a mini-second, able to dodge myself from that ball of lightening she threw my way. I gritted my teeth as I glared at her. So I had to believe the truth that Roxanne… had either to be snapped out of this, or –

Kouga: Hey dog-bone!

I blinked to look to my right to see Kouga standing not too far from where I stood with his pack of wolves around him. What the hell is he doing here now?

InuYasha: Kouga? What brings you here?

Kouga: I didn't realize I was following my wolves all the way here to this haunted castle. What about you? And where's Kagome?

InuYasha: *immediately gets annoyed* Now that you mentioned it…

Kouga: I can smell Naraku so close. And…

Kagura: (mumbling to Roxanne) I'll get you a partner to handle these two demons. Until then, I believe you can hold them.

Kouga: Kagura!

Kagura: *smiling towards Kouga* Hello, wolf-demon; been so long.

Kouga: Don't have to say a thing.

He immediately charged towards her but he got hit by Roxanne's ball of lightening which made him lay flat on the ground, slightly limping his arms & legs as a result of getting shocked.

Kouga: The hell! Huh? *notices Roxanne* Hey, but aren't you…?

Kagura: Hmph~ *flew on the back side of Naraku's castle*

Kouga: Wait! Come back, Kagura!

He got on his limping legs and Roxanne had already prepared to hit another lightening at the wolf demon but I plunged in the way as I pushed Kouga & myself away from the attack.

Kouga: *grunts* The heck's going on, dog?

InuYasha: *fixing gaze at Roxanne* You stay where you are, I'll deal with her myself.

Kouga: Huh? What do you mean? I thought she was amongst you guys?

InuYasha: If she was, she wouldn't be doing any of this. (to Roxanne) Roxanne, I have no idea what Naraku must've done or said to brainwash you to join him as he granted you with the sparky attacks, but count me out if you're expecting me to go easy on you even if you're a newbie on this.

I ran few steps ahead as thoughts ran inside me that very moment.

_I knew she had a purpose in being here, but I won't accept if "this" is what her purpose is as coming here to serve Naraku by being his puppet!_

I jumped high in the air as I screamed while coming down towards the still-standing Roxanne, who practically didn't make any move nor made a single lightening attack of her's. But I didn't hold myself back either as I performed by Wind Scar on her gazing body.


	15. The Right Stubborness

***InuYasha's POV***

After a while of wait for the disappearance of the smoke my Wind Scar caused, I stopped with my panting. _I believe Roxanne would not get killed by my one shot._

InuYasha: What?

I looked around myself in desperation as I saw no sign of Roxanne from where she last stood gazing as I attacked her.

Kouga: *dusting self while walking towards InuYasha* I can't believe you actually killed her, dog.

InuYasha: I did not kill her! *mumbling* Sh-She can't be…

Kouga: Heh! So what do you think happened to her? I don't have her smell anywhere around. Do you?

Kagura: You're wasting time thinking about her.

Kagura had appeared once again, accompanied by Sango's little brother Kohaku this time. I narrowed by eyes closer in seeing her smirking face.

InuYasha: I know Roxanne's not dead! *grips tighter onto the sheath of Tetsaiga* Where is she? What did you do with her this time!?

Kagura: Hm… I wish I could say that she's dead. Don't you as well?

InuYasha: Quit playing with my head, you witch!

I came at her with my Tetsaiga held over my head. Kohaku threw his chain scythe at me. I dodged right in time as I had expected him to attack at me. After evading the boy's attack, I did not remove my narrowed eyes from Kagura. As I was just about to perform my shock wave at her, I heard Kouga's voice—

Kouga: Hey watch out, dog!

Before I could do anything, I couldn't watch out from what I had to. I was hit by what I presumed to be a lightening shock, as I laid there half-paralyzed.

InuYasha: *grunts* Damn… can't… move…

Kagura: *walking slowly towards me* How could you have not noticed? Seems like I was right about you getting weaker rather than leveling up, InuYasha. *chuckles*

I was half-laid down, since I was unable to move half of my body. I turned my head behind to see Roxanne with her eyes completely blackened as she stood still like an older form of Kanna. I felt cold as I looked at her. There stood Kouga not too far from me, him too gaining normal movement from Roxanne's attack earlier. I wish I knew how to stop-

Kagura: InuYasha, I must also say that you've been too stubborn from accepting the truth.

InuYasha: What was that?

Kagura: Your old team member Roxanne… I'm very much sure that you're eager to have her back in your group, but she's not going to listen to a thing you say. As you can see, she's been possessed by Naraku already, and thanks to him she's able to witness this much of strength & power. Basically what I'm saying is that you should stop trying on what you have in mind.

I felt my nerves & brain getting tensed at Kagura's each word. I knew there were times where I wished she had never come here or she could be useful, but in spite of seeing how useless she looked before this, I somehow felt the strength that she still has a heart, no matter what Naraku may have done to her. All I needed to do was believe in her and on my acts.

Kagura: Roxanne was here to serve Naraku in the first place.

InuYasha: You're so mistaken about that, Kagura.

Kagura: Oh? And how am I wrong?

InuYasha: Why don't you just shut that babbling mouth of your's for good? I don't have to reason anything with the likes of you!

Kagura: Hmph! Have it your way.

She lifted her fan over her head to strike at me. I couldn't flinch either to move away, but I still tried to getaway with my moving upper limbs. But before her fan did any trick on me – an arrow was shot right across Kagura's kimono sleeve. Looking to the left, I saw Kagome as well as the others.

InuYasha: Kagome!

They all came running towards me.

Kagome: Sorry we took lot of time to get here. Are you alright?

InuYasha: Watch out!

A lightening & a scythe came from either sides. I scrunched my face then opened with a blink after a second to see that we all were safe from those two attacks.

Kagome: Roxanne!?

Miroku: I sense evilness in her, the evilness that's in Kohaku.

Kagome: And there's a jewel shard on her right hand. But… something's funny about it.

Before I could ask her about it, both of the Naraku's possessors shot their attack at us. Sango blocked Kohaku's while Miroku's shakujo (the staff he carries) that had the ability to hold off the lightening attacks.

Kagome: InuYasha, I think we can bring Roxanne back to normal once the jewel shard is pulled out from her hand.

InuYasha: *growls* Stop telling me what to do when I can't move half of my body here!

Miroku: Leave it to me.

Kagome: What?

InuYasha: Wait, what do you have in mind, Miroku?

He didn't answer, making me annoyed furthermore. Neither of the others stopped the monk from stepping closer towards Roxanne who carried an unreadable expression. _I just hope he knows whatever he's thinking of doing_.


	16. Roxanne VS Miroku

***Miroku's POV***

I face Roxanne face-to-face. She had the same expressionless look of Kohaku's with eyes that seemed to have consumed her. Roxanne took her stance, ready to make her second move. I smiled wryly as the lightening ball came back on the palm of her hand.

Miroku: As expected.

I gripped onto my staff firmly, waiting for Roxanne to shoot her lightening towards me. My ears stiffened, and I could not hear anything else besides the screeching noise her lightening was producing, as if unaware that the others were also dealing with Kohaku & Kagura. Then it came—I narrowed my eyes with a smirk as I dodged her second attack, followed by her third, fourth & so on. It wasn't easy to continue so I had to make this quick. The only thing I wanted was to get as close to her as possible so she wouldn't dodge from my sutra scrolls. But suddenly to my unexpectency, her image disappeared from where she was standing and she appears right behind me, making me immobile with shock. I thought I was a goner now, unfortunately true. She hit me with her lightening ball, making every nerve and veins within my body to get numb then eventually into a paralyzed position. Damn it! I have to do this before my whole body gets completely immobile. I looked towards her who was already with her back on my half-laid body as she made her way towards the others. I felt an utter of rage at her underestimation. But I took this as my best chance; the chance to use my attack on her. My yet-to-be-paralyzed right arm reached on the left-hand side's kimono as I pulled out at least three sutra scrolls. Wasting no time, I shot it towards her back. Her react on my attack was slow, making me think if they had no effect on her at all. Her sudden shrill of scream filled the night air and everyone else stopped doing what they were doing, looking towards her. InuYasha was able to get to his feet by now, his kimono burnt and shredded at some parts. Looks to me like my scrolls were working on her. Within a minute, she was laid on the ground.

Kagome: Is she…?

Miroku: She'll be fine, it's only one of those sutra scrolls of mine that'll make the victim to faint for 24 hours.

Even though my body was paralyzed by now, I was glad that my mouth could still move to speak.

InuYasha: You had to get her shot too.

I gave a dead-pan look at him. He can be really ungrateful sometimes. No, actually it's _all the time._

Kagura: Naraku'll see to this.

Saying this, she disappeared into the wind with Kohaku.

Miroku: We can't let that happen, not now. InuYasha, we have to get back to Kaede's Village as soon as possible before Roxanne wakes up in another 24 hours.

InuYasha: Dang it! And here I thought I could finally let that Naraku face with my wrath.

He didn't complain further. I was helped up on his back while Kagome, Sango & Shippo climbed over Kirara with Roxanne.

Kouga: Kagome!

Kagome: Huh?

Kouga: You can come with me right now.

Kagome: What?

Kouga: Your carrier looks overloaded. Why don't you tag along with me while you have this chance?

Kagome: Kouga…

InuYasha: Hey, stay away, wolf! Don't waste your breath!

Kouga: I don't remember addressing you, dog-head!

InuYasha: I don't have to be.

Miroku: Kouga, can we do this some other time? We're in a real hurry here.

For strange reason, Kouga seemed to make no protest. Maybe he did see that I was serious.

Kouga: Fine. Just this one last time but I'll be back! *disappears with the tornado*

Sango: For once, you spoke something I felt content about, Miroku.

Miroku: Of course. *sighs*

As for the seven of us, we went back to the Kaede's Village as soon as we could.


	17. Kaede's Aid

***InuYasha's POV***

We reached the Kaede Village within few hours without stopping for a break. After setting the fainted Roxanne in a room, we sat around the fireplace as each of us explained the situation and the story to Kaede.

Kaede: So Roxanne has been possessed, I see.

Kagome: Is there any way you could help her from this, or anything we can do to help?

Kaede: I can make this compel wear off, but this isn't going to be a permanent thing.

So I was partly relieved to hear that this possession could be removed, but what? It's not for permanent?

InuYasha: You mean this is going to come back to her again?

Kaede: If she comes across Naraku somehow, I cannot tell what can happen. The spell can only be broken once Naraku is destroyed for everyone's good. Roxanne will be fine as long as she won't face Naraku.

My eyes instantly darted towards Roxanne, and seeing her made me somehow heavy inside my chest. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't had to face the damn Naraku in the first place at all. But then again, I never asked her to walk away from us like how she did the other day. Hmph!

Kaede: I'll begin with my curing process while all of you should get some rest right away.

I flung on my feet before the others then walked out. I smelt my own skin as I stepped outside. Well that's strange…

Kagome: InuYasha?

InuYasha: Huh?

Kagome: You're gonna have dinner, right?

InuYasha: Of course. Why do you ask?

Kagome: Well, you've been skipping meals a lot lately. I was kinda getting worried, you're not stressed about anything, are you?

InuYasha: Quit worrying about me, I can stand up and fight fine without eating even for a month.

Kagome: … *pouts* How could I have not known that. ;

InuYasha: You're too busy worrying, sure you wouldn't know then. -^-

Kagome: I was only being considerate, InuYasha! No need to boast or anything!

InuYasha: You can quit that too, I can take care of myself.

Kagome: Have you ever heard of a word called 'being grateful'?

InuYasha: You're treating me like I'm your kid. Stop acting like you're my mom!

Miroku: *sweatdrops* InuYasha, that's certainly not the way to talk to a lady…

InuYasha: Tell that to her, or tell her how she should talk to someone like me!

Shippo: *sighs* He sure is a proud demon… A knock on his head should bring some sense into his tempered brain.

InuYasha: I'll pound _your_ puny head instead!

Shippo: *whimpers and hides behind Miroku*

Kagome: InuYasha…

InuYasha: Now what?!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

InuYasha: WAH-!


End file.
